Judges of Tesral
Bureau 13 File: This religion is presented as a matter of information. The cult of Tesral is common in the Eyrian Empire but not seen outside of it. No Judges have come to Earth seeking to establish a church. It is noted that Jerlane the Eyrian Ambassador is a member of the fighting order associated with this religion, the Order of Guardians As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Basic Information *'God worshiped:' Tesral *'Sphere of Influence:' Justice, rulers, Eyrian Empire *'Sacred Color:' Red *'Sacred Animal:' Hawk *'Place of Worship:' Temple *'Worship Days:' The 15th of each month. *'Holy Days:' First Feast: Earth 1.1 (March 1st) A celebration of the new year. High Summer: Fire 2.13.15 (July 13-15) A bit of fun and frolic. Clean the temples and do a bit of feasting and drinking. Rulers are encouraged to give largess to the people and forgive petty crimes. Harvest: Air 1 13-15 (September 13-15) Celebrate bringing in the crop. Games and frolics with feasting of course. There should be at least one pregnancy that wasn't expected. Loss: Rains 1.15 (December 15) A remembrance for those that have died. Li'ona is remembered, she that is neither dead or alive and is a wraith in Valinor. With the recovery of her soul splinter prayers to strengthen her are encouraged. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Goods or gold, blood on holy days. Willing sentient blood is permitted. *'Holy Writings:' The Tables of Li'ona Written by Li'ona the Beloved in her mortal days. The Tables are the first holy writings Tesral has permitted in his name. Contained within are the codes of conduct, and the holy law. Brief in all. *'Favored Deities:' Avians, Vala, Centaurs. *'Disliked deities:' Alakabar, *'Favored Governments:' Eyrie, Coranth, Zillic *'Disliked Governments:' Domains Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Eyrian Citizen *'Sex of worshiper:' any *'Minimum Age:' none *'Race:' any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' No conflict of rules. Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Keep a strong defense to avoid conflict. It is your duty to defend your Country. -- When war must be fought, fight to win at the least cost to yourself and the greatest cost to your foe. -- The warrior's first duty is to Country and King. -- The warrior's second duty is to his comrades in arms. -- Obey your commanders without question or hesitation. They have commandments to serve you well. -- Remain fast in the face of the enemy. -- Commanders, do not spend the lives of your men lightly. To spend lives without cause is an abomination. -- Be respectful of the lives and property of non-combatants. Don't make more enemies than you already have. -- You will not cut fruit bearing trees to make engines of war, nor burn crops to deny your foe food. Likewise do not take the animals with which the land is plowed. These people need to eat next year too. -- Show mercy to your defeated foe, feed his hungry, heal his wounded. -- Do not hate your foe, hate will make you careless, hate will blind your judgment. Fight if you must, kill if you must, but carry no hatred. *'Love and Marriage:' Do not marry in haste. Those that hastily make life's decisions may regret them for many rains. Know well your heart when you seek to marry, make sure this is the one you want for life. -- Marriage makes of two, one flesh, there is no greater oath, no greater joy. -- Marriage must never be forced. Those that commit such a crime do not deserve the children they are abusing. Arranged marriages may only go forth with the informed and willing consent of the couple. No priest shall perform a marriage unless both bride and groom are before him. Proxies are forbidden. -- Forms of marriage? I'm easy. Marry as many or as few as you can support, in mind and spirit as well as body. Note for most people, that is one. -- Children are the jewels of life, cherish them above all your treasures. Teach them wisdom, feed them knowledge, hold them within your love. You will give no greater gift to the Mother, and no greater gift is given of her. · Be firm with the young, but always loving. Be consistent as the day, as patient as the season. -- Children honor your parents. They have given much that you may live. However even for the child to the parent respect must be earned. It cannot be assumed. *'Duty of the Liege Lord:' The Lord is the steward of the people. His is placed to guide and to protect. Yes, there is privilege in power, but there is greater responsibility and accountability. the Lord that does not account himself well of the latter two is undeserving of the former two. -- You are the Father of the country. As with any parent, your children's needs come first. Feed the people first, then feed yourself. I will strike down the Lord that feasts when the people go hungry. -- If you wish to live well and be wealthy, see that your people live well and are wealthy. They will shower you with rewards. -- The Lord is the first warrior of any land. But know your limits. If you are not skilled in the ways of battle, it is poor stewardship to pretend you are. Be skilled in the ways of people then and see you have people that can fight. -- Your life and honor are forfeit for the poorest farmer in your land. If the farmers are over run, no one eats. -- Be fair in the making of law. Be just in the practice of those laws you make. Make as few laws as are necessary. If you need a scribe to look after the law, you have too much law. -- Don't even try to make people "moral" with laws. It never works. Defend persons and property, punish harm and keep your nose out of their private lives. Everyone will be better off. *'Duty to the Liege Lord:' When the Lord is faithful to the rules above you should be faithful to the Lord. If he forsakes his responsibility seek another Lord with my blessing. *'Self Interests:' Be good to yourself. Those that deny themselves all pleasure are miserable fools. Take care of your family, and enjoy the surplus if you have it. *'Other's Needs:' Be aware of the needs of others. No one should take food from their children and feed strangers. But if you have plenty it is good for the soul to share. *'Duty to Religion:' The priests are there for your benefit. I can live without them. Take care of your priests. -- I don't ask anyone to follow my rules, but if you agree to follow them I expect you to do a decent job of it, and never say one thing and do another. I do know. *'Afterlife Expectations:' Valinor is waiting for those that are faithful. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' The Judges of Tesral *'Statement of Mission:' Serve the needs of those that wish to worship Tesral. Judge disputes of the non criminal nature that are brought to the temple. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Racial maturity, 14 for humans. *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Priests are encouraged to marry within the Clergy, but are not required to do so. They can seek sexual pleasure where they will, but no children out of matrimony. A good example must be set. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' All goods are given to the temple, the temple will see that you have what you need. -- Magic of a beneficial nature will be used. Other magic will be studied for benefit. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, poverty, justice. *'Special Attributes Needed:' High intelligence, and high wisdom. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' All Judges gain the University Pak middle class at half cost.. Optional ranks should be placed in Knowledge: Civics/Government. -- All Knowledge skills can be taken at level +4 ranks maximum. Judges get a +1to all knowledge skills. -- At fourth level they gain the ability to cast detect lie once per day per 4 levels they posses above and beyond normal spell casting. Judges also gain half their level as a bonus to any Sense motive check. -- At eighth level the Judge gains the ability of Judgment of Tesral once a day for each eight levels they have. *'Weapons Allowed:' Any bloodletter you feel like using. You may dedicate fallen foes to Tesral. *'Armor Allowed:' Anything you feel you need. Keep your self protected in battle. It must mark you as a Judge. *'Special Commandments:' You have volunteered to be an example. It is expected you will be an exemplary example of the virtues called for above. -- A Judge is expected to judge any case brought before then that is not of a criminal nature so long as all parties swear to abide by your judgment. Clerics in Practice Foremost the clerics of Tesral are priests. They primarily serve the people in the blessings, protections, sand healing that most priests perform. Clerics do the usual ceremonies for birth, coming of age, marriage, and death. In a small community the Temple of Tesral might be the only one they have. Tesral is not overly concerned with people praying all day (Don't you have something better to do?) or ostentation display of the power of the temple. The worship and sacrifice to Tesral is on an as you need it business. Outside of the usual community ceremonies and rituals one would approach Tesral for wisdom in discernment, or to have a dispute settled. The second function of the Judges of Tesral is Judging. Any cleric over the rank of Clerk could be called on to deal with a dispute. In the Eyrian Empire Judges can handle civil disputes when both parties are willing. The Judge will require a holy oath that they will abide by the judgment once given. No oath, no judgment. No one is twisting your arm. Traveling clerics in vestment can be called on at any time to render a judgment. As long as the oath is sworn it is their duty to do so. The third function of the Judges of Tesral is service to the Eyrian soldier. As Richard Hanson is among the gods worshiped the Judges of Tesral will travel with army units as warrior priests. While there is not a separate order for this the typical law judge will have a different skill set from the warrior judge. Clerical Ranks Reader 0 Level *''Duties:'' Learn. The Reader is a full time student. *''Privileges:'' You don't have time for privileges. That said it isn't a hair shirt outfit either. Some fun time is permitted. Marriage is forbidden for the period of your reading. Sex isn't encouraged *''Vestments:'' Readers wear an unbleached linen cassock with the symbol on the breast as a mark of their status. Clerk 1-2 Levels *''Duties:'' Continue to learn. The requirements of knowledge are heavy. While Clerks have taken the oaths of ordination they are not yet permitted to practice judgment. Clerks maintain the libraries and temples, handle minor matters of healing and perform the simple Ceremonies. Clerks see to the public health and safety. *''Privileges:'' A Clerk has the full privileges. They are free to marry. As always one is expected to be an example. A good example. *''Vestment:'' The Clerk wears a scarlet cassock with a white belt. A dagger is worn from the belt. Judge 3rd Level up *''Duties:'' Learning as always. The Judge is considered sufficiently learned to handle matters of law before the public. Judges will be given small cases until such time as they prove themselves. Judges also may be assigned to travel with the Army to aid as necessary. Lastly seeing to the public health and safety is a duty that never ends. *''Privileges:'' As a clerk *''Vestments:'' As the Clerk but adding the white stand up collar, tabard and a scarlet short cape. Senior 5th Level up *''Duties:'' Administer the temples. in addition to all previous duties. Seniors do less grunt work to give them time for more skull sweat and decision making. *''Privileges:'' As a Judge. Seniors can make judicious use of temple resources for personal projects. *''Vestments:'' As a Judge, the white areas of the vestment are trimmed in gold. Diaos 10th Level up *''Duties:'' Administer Temple districts (diaosial). Areas will vary as the number of temples in an area is dependent on the population. A diaosial can be anything from a single city to half a country. Only the number of temples is constant. *''Privileges:'' As a Judge. Diaos can make judicious use of temple resources for personal projects. *''Vestments:'' As a Judge, the white areas of the vestment are trimmed in a double line of gold. Patriarch 18th Level or higher *''Duties:'' Run the temples so Tesral can run the Empire. *''Privileges:'' The Patriarch can call on Temple resources for personal projects and has frequent contact with the god. *''Vestments:'' As the Diaos but inverting red and white. Who's Who -- Judges of Tesral Tesral The Justice Maker Some 7000 years ago several pantheons of gods decided that they needed an impartial judge . The leaders got together to hammer out an agreement as to what such a being would be and what they could do. The Asar quickly tired of the squabbling and prevarication and told them to have fun. Odin would have nothing to do with it. The remaining councils hammered the conceived of all powerful judge down to someone that could send a strong letter. At this point Poseidon chided his brother that such a being was pointless, so why bother? Zeus wagged his eyebrows, "you'll see". The being was created, or rather endowed. A Phoenix yet to be born was endowed with the minimal power required. Then came the double crossing. Zeus stepped in secretly and fiddled with it to make the new "judge" favor him. But Zeus wasn't the only one. By turns each of the involved gods snuck in a bit of power that favored them. Finally Poseidon had his say. He too added a little something. Enough to push the power of the nascent god over what anyone could control, and the knowledge of what each of the others had done. Odin all knowing chuckled his approval. The gods were shocked when Tesral came forth, far more powerful than they ever imagined, the equal of any of the Fathers of the gods. Worse he didn't like any of them. The got the Judge they didn't want. Powerful able to impose his will and favoring no one. He agreed to judge their disputes, but only if the swore to abide by his decisions. That didn't go ever well, someone was bound to lose and the gods are sore losers. The whole idea of a Judge was mostly forgotten. He was too impartial! Only Poseidon befriended the young Phoenix gifting him with a ring that negated his one real weakness. In turn Tesral returned the friendship and ignored the ungrateful gods that had made him. In time he came to repudiate the very idea of godhood and lived his life among the mortals. He was present just in time to witness the destruction of his own people, and to destroy Shu in kind for the crime. The only remaining Phoenix he sought comfort and companionship where he could. Guided when it suited him to do so, ruled when it got up his beak sufficiently. Two thousand years ago he started the Kingdom of Eyrie. Mainly to drive the Orcs out of the south once and for all. The Empire grew as he performed that work, and conflict with Domain solidified it. It was only after the restoration of the Phoenixes and the rise of other gods of his own kind that Tesral finally bowed tn the desires of the people and allowed himself to be worshiped as the god he is. Richard Handson The Soldier's god If possible a god more reluctant to be worshiped than Tesral. Richard wishes to be numbered among those served by the priests of Tesral, and not have any of his own. He is the "other" soldier among the Eyrian gods, most never look passed Coran, and that suits Richard fine. Since the Undying Wars Richard seems a grim individual when not among his men. Indeed it seems he only smiles when in the company of soldiers. Once a cheerful sort wherever you met him Richard has become savage in battle. Called "The Commander" and totally loved by his men, he has gained another name by others, "Richard the Grim". Eyrie has little fear of it's neighbors for they have a great deal of fear of Richard. He is no longer respected, it has become naked fear. Kamalian The lost Kamalian began life as the twins Li'ona and Kana. Though outwardly sister and brother, they from the beginning have had only one soul. No longer separated they have merged the multiple aspect of their existence into a harmonious whole. Kamalian was one of the casualties of the Third Undying War. Perhaps the worse of the lot as she/he did not perish. However something within them seems to have died. Power they still posses, and because of this they are watched. But since the final battle she (only a single form is manifested, and that a female Elf) has taken no action of her own, that was not urged. Tesral was nearly crushed by the loss of his love. The entire family was shaken. While the Imperial family has remained together, each has spend more time on Individual loves and projects. Kamalian wanders Valinor in the company of her attendants, a pale aimless ghost of her former self. Since the restoration of the Soul Shard she has become more aware and involved in things around here. The aspect of Kana has not been apparent, although she remembers things that only Kana knew. Hope remains that she will be restored. Warder Demigod, Imperial Chancellor An old mortal when Tesral ran into him 6000 years ago, Warder (he gives no other name, even his wife calls him that) decided that this young (for a god) disillusioned being needed a helping hand, so he and his wife Lorelei would see that he got it. Warder serves as the chancellor for Eyrie, and Tesral's right hand in all Imperial matters. Warder is one of the rare natural precognitives. Between this, his other natural clairvoyant abilities, and magic he is one of the leading seers on the planet. The man himself is quiet. He makes no distinction between his private life and his public one. He will speak of nether, and meets any question about it with an unnerving stare. He possesses the aura of the greatly aged, able to quietly fill a room with his presence without speaking or even moving around. Some years ago he gave up any pretense of morality, and accepted service with Tesral as an immortal. He steadfastly refuses godhood however, saying that he was meant to serve, not be served. Lorelei Imperial Steward Lorelei is the wife of Warder, and the official Imperial Steward. The job however is done by her staff, under a close but unobtrusive eye. Lorelei is the Yang to her husband's Yin, she completes the pair. Anyone meeting only one would not be at all surprised meeting the other. The presents of the first, assumes the second, they are that much a couple. She is gentle where he is stern, bold where he is cautious, Lively where he is somber, but never in a contrasting fashion, rather each fills the gaps in the other. Together they form a whole much greater than the parts. Lorelei herself is a woman that every man could easily desire. A great beauty, some say she is also the daughter of Eve. Neither she or the known daughter, Molly, will speak on the matter. Eve herself is not available for comment. She however keeps her distance from any man that wants but has no need. To those that need, she is there, ready and willing to heal. She is as enigmatic about her personal life as her husband, and shares that aura of great age, that is agelessness. People find it more shocking in her, because they do not at first see past the beauty. Willow Personal Servant This young human woman noted for her ample endowment is the most visible of Tesral's personal servants. She acts as his office receptionist in Woodmanor. She plays off the false assumption that large breasts equal small brains and will act as dumb as you assume she is. In truth she is neither simple or young. Tesral keeps her looking 20 years old. Oh, and your behavior with her will affect how Tesral treats you. Willow handles his appointments at the governmental level and her only religious duties are as a personal servant. Alyisia Personal Servant Alyisia is Willow's sister, only a year younger and the family resemblance is close. Her hair is darker and she is taller. They have about the same build. Alyisia had taken the reins of the family affairs until the current Empress came along. She has gladly surrendered them. She does assist the Empress Sabrina as a social secretary. Cenara Personal Servant Cenaea is a female Centaur. Tesral gets the unusual ones. She is gifted with the legendary judgment of her kind. (Gifted, because it pretty much is a legend) She serves as a final filter on civil cases before they get to Tesral. She will see that Tesral has the necessary information to judge the case if required. If she can get the antagonists to agree before it comes to Tesral, she will. Namara Matriarch of Tesral Namara is the current head of the church. Unusual in she is a equine exotic, but Tesral is no respecter of persons. It is noted she wears the collar of a Personal Servant, but does not claim the title. Not everyone that offers is cut out for the life. It is her duty to run the Temples and see that the priests get what they need. More manager than holy guide. Friends A listing of Tesral's friends would require a volume in itself. He is good at making friends and doesn't keep enemies. Among those are those he calls family. *Carrie Lanaren -- Consort *Sabrina -- Empress *Suszan McDonald -- I. Duchess *Coran The Golden -- Knight Commander *Ivan -- Knight *Havan -- Czar Novimeer *Krista -- Consort *Sharla -- Consort *Tommie Elsoria -- Patriarch Aniadalintaur *Abba Eecreeana -- Surzeran Janorda *Molly Abba -- Queen Janorda Other Friends include the Imperial court of Coranth, Kirt Hellreaver, The Vala, and the Court of Mephistopheles. Enemies *Alakabar -- The "one true god" The gripe with this being is his inability to flex in the least. The intolerance so frequent in his worshipers puts him frequently at odds with Tesral. Tesral would gladly leave him be, if he would let it be. *Mammon -- God of greed Normally Tesral would not care, but Mammon made himself to home in the purse of his Imperial Treasurer. It will take him a while to get out of the primarily locked box at the bottom of the sea. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Groups Category:Greyhawke